


That old red ledger.

by unfortunatesideeffects



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatesideeffects/pseuds/unfortunatesideeffects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Widow fanart, because redheads are the best for drawing (and also, she's my favourite).</p>
            </blockquote>





	That old red ledger.

[ ](http://unfortunatesideeffects.tumblr.com/image/90756602568)

scribble practice of natasha romanov (heavily inspired by the noto version,

because his art is amazing, and also he draws her kind of like a person, which i like).

i have a version without the writing, but i think i actually like this better…

 

obviously, the ledger is in fact orange in this case, but there’s no accounting

for variable hair-colour in gingers.


End file.
